Hogun
Hogun is a friend of Thor and one of a trio of Asgardian adventurers known as the Warriors Three. His fellow Warriors are Fandral and Volstagg. Hogun was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Biography ''Captain America & Thor: Avengers'' After Fandral was captured by the Dark Elves, Thor, Loki, Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif went to Svartalfheim and saved him. ''Thor'' Hogun was present when Frost Giants from Jotunheim infiltrated the vaults of Odin while most of Asgard was preoccupied with a ceremony naming Thor as heir to Asgard's throne. When Thor became enraged by the interruption, Hogun readily agreed to accompany him to Jotunheim to exact retribution for the jotuns' aggression. The Warriors Three, together with Thor, Sif, and Thor's brother Loki, journeyed to Jotunheim where Thor challenged Laufey, the jotuns' ruler, over the incident in Asgard. Laufey, revealing that he had strength in numbers and mindful of an ancient truce between the two peoples, dismissed the Asgardian group from his realm. As they turned to leave, Thor was baited by the heckling of a nearby jotun, plunging them all into mortal combat. Fandral was grievously injured in the fight and Hogun had to help carry him clear. The Asgardians were saved by the timely arrival of Odin, who intervened and quickly drew them back to Asgard. After Odin banished Thor to Earth and subsequently fell into his "Odinsleep", Loki claimed the throne as Asgard's regent. Being the wisest of the Warriors Three, Hogun was one of the first Asgardians to suspect Loki's secret alliance with the Frost Giants. Concerned over the coup, the Warriors and Sif left Asgard to find Thor on Earth. There, they faced an unexpected threat when Loki dispatched The Destroyer to kill Thor. They were no match for the construct, and it battered them without much effort until Thor's self-sacrifice restored his power and allowed him to defeat it. The Asgardians then returned to their world where the Warriors Three parted company with Thor, who pressed on alone to deal with his brother. Hogun was last seen alongside Fandral and Volstagg at a celebration banquet following the confrontation. ''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' Hogun was present when Thor returned to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract. He was also present when Thor rallied his fellow Asgardians, informing them that they were to protect the Nine Realms from the Marauders. ''Thor: The Dark World Hogun, often known as Hogun The Grim, is the deadliest of the Warriors Three. With both spiked mace and blade, Hogun defends Asgard as well as his own home, the peaceful planet of Vanaheim. Though he rarely speaks, his loyalty to Thor is legendary… as is his disapproval of Fandral and Volstagg's frivolous natures. Character traits Hogun is a very serious warrior with a largely pessimistic view of the world. He is notorious among his companions for never smiling and often predicting unfavorable outcomes to their situations, thus earning him the name Hogun the Grim. This sometimes leads to light-hearted disputes between him and the more cheerful natured Fandral. Hogun rarely speaks, but when he does, he is always listened to because of his recognised wisdom. He is a loyal friend and a precious ally on the battlefield, always ready to cover his teammates during a fight. This is demonstrated when he agrees to accompany Thor to Jotunheim alongside Fandral and Volstagg, stating that the Warriors Three always fight together. He also demonstrates his loyalty during the battle with the Frost Giants, when he saves Sif's life despite being attacked by his own oppoenant at the same time. He possesses the same superhuman physical attributes as his fellow Asgardians: strength, endurance, speed and reflexes. He's also a very capable fighter, who mostly uses a morgenstern (an iron spiked mace), but is also skilled at throwing knives. Relationships *Fandral - Friend and teammate. *Volstagg - Friend and teammate. *Sif - Friend. *Thor - Friend. *Loki - Former friend, enemy. *Odin - King. *Laufey - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Thor (First appearance) - Tadanobu Asano **''Thor: The Dark World'' - Tadanobu Asano *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Captain America & Thor: Avengers'' **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' Behind the scenes This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Trivia *In the comics, Hogun's appearance was modeled on the one of the actor Charles Bronson. *Hogun is a member of the Warriors Three. *In the first film, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent calls him "Jackie Chan" because he is Asian. *In the comics, Hogun was not an Asgardian. But because he spent so much time with them he was treated as one. In the Thor: The Dark World Prelude, Thor asks if Hogun is aware of the attack on Vanaheim, suggesting this is Hogun's true home in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Gallery Hogun_EMH.jpg|Hogun in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes HogunFandralVolstagg-Thor.jpg Hogun_mace_MCU.png|Hogun wielding his mace in Jotunheim. HogunThor.jpg Hogun TDW Concept Art.jpg Asgardians.jpg Hogun SMASH.png Tumblr miivnpSOZU1rh9jdmo1 1280.png Tumblr mier3mtU9Q1rh9jdmo4 1280.png Odins throne room Asgard.jpg Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Thor: The Dark World characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Asian characters Category:Warriors Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Gods Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Adults Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Aliens Category:TV Animation Characters